White shadows in the dark water
by BookDreamCatcher
Summary: Little one-shot after KFP 2.


**Hello together. First, I want to say thank you so much for your lovely comment on my story "The last chance". :-) That's so great of you and motivates me. And a little present for you a little extra one-shot story. It's not a part of the current story, but I loved to write it. And I try to continue the next chapter of the other story. Thanks to all. :-)**

* * *

**White shadows in the dark water**

The sun had left the sky. The night was falling over the landscape and bathed it in darkness. The air became colder. Even the darkness of the water. The river near the sea made his way like he has done all the years since its origination. He had carried away so many things in his being but in that night, it was more different from usual.

* * *

Soft lapping of waves touched the riverside in a lonely angle. But I didn't realize it. The river current carried me away and I didn't feel it until my motionless body touched firm wet ground. Like an electric shock I winced and new life filled me.

I gasped loudly and my lung was filled with fresh air. I tried to move by reflex. But my body was like numb, but my senses still worked. I tasted blood in my mouth and the smell of gunpowder lay in the air and lay heavy on my lungs.

My head was pounding. Headaches stitched me like nails. First, I had no memories of that what had happened hours ago. Bit by bit pictures came back. I remembered how I had closed my eyes before the cannon hit me down brutally. After that I didn't know, first pain and water. I didn't fight. I had let it happen. Something carried me away like from soft hands. No, my body hurt like on fire. It ached with every move of the cold water. Everything was dark. I blinked and looked around weakly. Grass, bushes and trees edged the riverside.

Again I made a try to move. But my feet didn't obey me. One foot seemed to stick in the mud.

I managed to move one of my hands. I rolled around. My face touched wet cold mud. There was no sound. I was alone. Alone and forgotten.

My feather fingers felt wet soil. I tried to raise me up myself, but I slithered back into the water again. I couldn't stand it any longer. I opened my mouth, I wanted to say a word. Don't know, maybe to me or to the emptiness around me. There was nothing. Just darkness.

I couldn't open my eyes because of the pain which wrapped my damaged body like iron. It didn't want to release me. I winced and some more air slid through my throat and gave my heart a new push. I didn't want to breathe again. I closed my mouth. But that made my pain worse. I had learned to control pain, but this was too much.

My brain was broken and broke my will. I lost my self-control. I reached for a shadow what had to be a branch. But my hand slipped off.

That had been my last force. Let it go, let it go. I relaxed my muscles and let me sink back. I closed my blinking eyes and let it happen. The darkness searched for my presence. It pulled my arm. But it didn't pull me down, it pulled me up.

My face left the water, until I felt the air around my face complete. Maybe the spirits who wanted to take me with them. A hand touched my cheek. I pressed my eyelids together. Every touch hurt me so much.

Finally, I opened my eyes. Worried and beneficent eyes met me. My breathing became faster. I gasped for air with rage. I wanted to push her away, but after my hand touched her clothes. I dug it into the stuff. I felt tears in my eyes. It felt warm. The surrounding hands cared for me, it shouldn't stop. The pain slaved my body to force it searching protection. It should leave my body.

A blanket was wrapped around me and touched my cold feathers. I didn't resist. Please, don't stop. I breathed in more air, my lungs gave in and a wincing sob left my throat through my trembling lips. I couldn't move my body. But the movements around me hurt me anymore.

I blinked. My power was gone, but I made it to stay awake for a moment to look at her. She smiled. I smiled back, before I closed my eyes with relief. There was no danger around me. I could let fall myself. Being sure she will care for me.

I didn't realize how she carried me with her until I opened my eyes again. Maybe I will rant with her, that she had pulled me out of the water, but I will be thankful for her mercy, but just inwardly.

**The End**


End file.
